


+1

by onceuponachildhood



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponachildhood/pseuds/onceuponachildhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people would start with cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	+1

**Author's Note:**

> default sarcastic mage fem!hawke makes everything easier

Hawke toed her boots off by the door. It’d been a long day, such a long day, and the note pressed into her hand by a nervous-looking courier hadn’t helped. She recognized the handwriting. Knight-Captain Cullen had something else he needed her help with, surely. She sighed. Everybody came to Hawke when trouble was brewing. Maybe one day she’d even say “no” and not help.

She padded into the sitting room, her toes curling into the rug as she walked. Oh, it would be wonderful to sit by the fire and maybe have a hot cup of tea while waiting for everyone else to get back. She slumped into her favorite chair and closed her eyes. She only realized she wasn’t alone when she heard soft snoring. “Bodahn,” she called, softly.

He was by her side in a moment. “I bet you’re wondering why there’s this young lad here.”

"The thought crossed my mind, yes."

"Well, you see, I don’t rightfully know myself. Messere Anders said he would explain when he returns." Bodahn paused and glanced around before turning back to Hawke. "Personally I think he means to keep the lad, messere."

Hawke sighed and looked at the boy. He couldn’t be older than six. His hair was jet black and flopped into his face as he slept. Hawke wondered if his eyes were blue or amber. “I think so too.” She shook her head. “Can you check and see if the estate’s nursery is still furnished? If not,” she passed over a purse of coin, “be a dear and get a couple of children’s beds. And some toys.”

"Yes, of course, right away messere." He paused. "Wait, a couple of beds? As in, more than one?"

"Just a hunch."

Bodahn smiled. “If it isn’t too forward of me, messere, I think my boy would probably like the company. Just a hunch.” He left.

Hawke sat, watching the fire, until a small voice said “You’re not Mr. Anders.”

"Neither are you," Hawke replied.

The boy sat up and looked around. “Is this… is this really where Mr. Anders lives?”

"It is."

"Do you live here with Mr. Anders?"

Hawke chuckled. “You could say that.”

The boy squinted at her for a moment. “Are you Mr. Anders’ wife?”

Hawke outright laughed. “No, no, not me. I’m not the wifely type. I’m Hawke.” She smiled at him. He was young and probably confused; the least she could do would be to make him feel welcome. “What’s your name?”

"It’s, uh. It’s Malcolm, messere. My friends call me Mal."

Hawke ignored the little pang of recognition she felt. “You don’t have to call me messere. Tell you what.” She leaned in like she was sharing a secret. “My friends call me Hawke. So you call me Hawke and I’ll call you Mal. Deal?”

He smiled back at her. “Deal.”

* * *

Hawke was still sitting at the fire when Anders came through the door. She didn’t get up, didn’t even turn to look at him, and she could just imagine the wince on his face. “I can explain everything, my lo…” his voice trailed off. Hawke assumed he finally spotted little Malcolm asleep on the floor, wooden toy blocks still scattered around him.

“Mal’s had a big day,” Hawke said evenly. “He told me all about himself, his parents, and the factory accident over supper. I figured he would at least make it to when you got home before he had to go to bed, but I was a little generous with my estimate.” She still didn’t look at him, even as she stood up. “It’s a shame, too. Bodahn picked some truly lovely nursery furniture.”

“Hawke.”

She turned just in time for his arms to wrap around her. She could feel Anders trembling, so she embraced him back tightly. His chin tickled her scalp. She breathed in, smelling antiseptic and the mustiness of Darktown. A clasp pressed into her cheek but she didn’t want to let go until he wasn’t shaking anymore. He clutched her like a lifeline, and she sighed. “I didn’t know you wanted kids so much,” she said, and it wasn’t even as teasing and lighthearted as she’d meant it to be. “I would’ve understood, if only you’d told me.”

“I-” he paused, pulled away from her a bit so that he could look her in the eye. “I didn’t want you to feel like you had to have kids because I wanted them.”

She chuckled. “This is why we talk to each other, you know. What if I hadn’t wanted kids and you showed up with a newly-orphaned kid from Darktown?” He moved to pull away but she didn’t let him go just yet. “I’m more than happy to have little ones around as long as you break the news to Mother.”

“Oh Maker, I forgot about Leandra.” Anders swayed forward into her until the foreheads touched. “Love, remember me fondly. Remember the good times. Don’t let Isabela eulogize me.” Hawke laughed. “No, Hawke. Don’t do this to me. Don’t abandon me to my fate. “

The front door opened and closed, announcing the arrival. “Anyone home?”

“Oh wow look at the time.” Hawke slipped from Anders’ arms faster than he could react. “My, but I’ve got a pressing matter to attend to and Knight-Captain Cullen will be looking for a reply sometime tonight.” She embraced her mother as Leandra walked into the room and then vanished up the stairs.


End file.
